The disclosure relates generally to reciprocating pumps. More particularly, the disclosure relates to wiper seals and related assemblies for restricting fluid leakage from one or both the fluid section and the power section of a reciprocating pump.
Reciprocating pumps typically include a power end or section that drives the reciprocal translation of a plunger or shaft to pressurize fluid within a fluid end or section. During these operations, one end of the plunger is disposed within the power section, while the opposite end of the plunger is disposed within the fluid section. Therefore, a potential leak path exists along the plunger into and out of the power section as well as into and out of the fluid section. Leakage either to or from the fluid section or to or from the power section is undesired and even detrimental to the performance of the reciprocating pump. As a result, various seal assemblies are installed about the plunger to prevent or at least restrict the migration of fluids or other contaminants into and/or out of the power section, the fluid section or both during pumping operations.